


Intrusive Thoughts

by Valessari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valessari/pseuds/Valessari
Summary: As a banshee Sylvanas had some dark gifts bestowed upon her by the Lich King, the power to observe someone’s thoughts and whisper to them, had helped her master torment enemies and scourge alike. Sylvanas chose not to use this gift when she regained her free will, except to guide and help those under her command when they needed her direct guidance on a quest, or to complete a task, and occasionally for espionage to root out her enemies.Angst ensues when she uses it to get a field report from her Champion.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner
Kudos: 9





	Intrusive Thoughts

He could feel someone else invade his mind, but she did not speak.

As a banshee Sylvanas had some dark gifts bestowed upon her by the Lich King, the power to observe someone’s thoughts and whisper to them, had helped her master torment enemies and scourge alike. Sylvanas chose not to use this gift when she regained her free will, except to guide and help those under her command when they needed her direct guidance on a quest, or to complete a task, and occasionally for espionage to root out her enemies.

He did not utter a word but mentally tried to reach out to her. “I know you are listening.”

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I was curious about how our plans were progressing.” Her voice flooded his mind, pulling him away from his tasks. He couldn’t hide his amusement, though he tried. “This is an unusual way to get a field report.”

He could sense a bit of annoyance and frustration in her presence, “Your absence here is being felt. How much longer do you think this campaign will last?”

He detected the impatience in her voice. It thrilled him. “We’ve secured footholds in Kul Tiras, and the Zandalari are eager to help us but we’ve encountered problems, they have us proving our worth and they refuse to talk to me, only the Speaker of the Horde, it seems that undead are not completely welcome in this city… and the humidity is atrocious.” His annoyance flared, the disrespect reminds him of Quel’thalas. “The Amani trolls are here, just the sight of them makes me furious.” He added, his own feelings of anger and hatred bubbling below the surface.

He couldn’t help that memories flashed in his mind, horrors of the second war, Sylvanas alive, leading a defensive against the trolls and the Horde, the anger he felt about watching Quel’thalas burn. He knew she could read his every thought, knew she could feel how tormented he was over the past, over how he’d failed her. He was powerless to stop her from seeing the pain he carries with him, He could feel her seething anger, then he felt her presence retreat, he knew it was becoming harder for her to control this gift when his pain was so close to her own. 

It took him a moment for him to reign in his thoughts, when she returned she was calm, she waited, he did not feel her judging him, she had the power to use every fiber of his pain and loss against him but she didn’t, her presence was calm and soothing to him, warmer than he would have imagined.

“You did not fail me.” Her voice was soft but also laced with deep sadness.

Momentarily he wished he could reach out and touch her, pull her into his arms, a comfort that he’d not indulged in since long before his death, but that kind of sentiment made him weak now. He couldn’t help but wish she was close as close to him as she was now in his thoughts. He missed her terribly.

A cold shiver ran up his spine as he felt claws dragging up his back and over his shoulders crossing over his chest. He reveled in the tingling sensation, though dulled by death, his nerve endings still were intact enough for him to feel pain -- and pleasure, it pulled him away from the memories and regrets of the past. 

It was forbidden for Forsaken to dwell on the past. “Was that why you gave me this transformation? so you can have a plaything to toy with when you are bored? someone loyal to do as you ask? a trained dog?” Anger flashed through him unquenched. Anger at her, at that self absorbed prince. An urge to rip the head off an Amani troll with his bear hands- 

her words cut through the cloud of rage in his mind.“Do you really think that’s why I enjoyed your company? because I enjoy whipping a loyal dog?” Her amusement goads him further. He pulls away, wishes that she would give up this game of hers. His patience thin. 

“You are my champion!” She was stroking his ego and it placated him. Her reassurance sparked something in him. Loyalty, a shadow or love they once had, a flame reignited. So quickly rage can turn to passion. 

Coldness crept into her words again, he could feel the mask slip back in to place “Forget these trifling thoughts. We cannot change the past, only the future matters now. Our future. I need you to be strong now more than ever. We must endure this separation for just a while longer.” Our future, his thoughts lingered on those words, repeating them like a mantra. Ours. 

“I will not fail this time.” 

“Good” her resolve was finite and so was his. nothing would stand between them and their future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my personal head canon that she can do this as part of her banshee powers but she doesn't because this part of her being used as a weapon, but shes slowing trying to reclaim this power at least with him because they are separated quite a bit so this was mostly something I wrote for myself so that I can deal with a lot of the fact that their relationship gre in BfA but we didn't see any of it.


End file.
